1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to reducing the thickness of a friction transmitting apparatus for use in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional friction transmitting apparatus for use in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus. The reference numeral 1 designates a driven member integrally formed on a rotatable shaft such as a reel, 2 a driving pulley provided around the driving shaft 1 for being freely rotated by an external energy source, i.e., a motor (not shown), for example, through a belt. Further, the reference numeral 3 denotes solid pad provided between the driven member 1 and the driving pulley 2, 4 a reel driving hub, 5 a spring, 6 a magnetic detecting element and 7 a magnet secured to a flange of the driven member 1.
With this arrangement, the driving pulley 2 is pressed toward the driven member through the solid pad 3 by means of the spring 5. Thus, when the driving pulley 2 rotates with an external force, the rotation is transmitted to the driven member 1 due to the friction of the solid wool 3. In this case, whether the driven member 1 is actually rotating or not can be noted by detecting the action of the magnet 7 by the magnet detecting element 6.
However, in such a conventional structure, since the magnet 7 for magnetically detecting the presence or absence of rotation of the driven member 1 is fixed on the reverse side of the flange of the driven member 1, a respectively large thickness of the whole apparatus has been required, thus holding a drawback in view of size.